


A (W)hole Lotta Love

by HaniTrash



Series: Embers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky Valentine's Exchange 2021, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, more crack treated seriously, seriously this is the softest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/pseuds/HaniTrash
Summary: Steve buys Bucky a special present for Valentine's Day and gets more than he anticipated in return ;)“Hey, sweetheart, here you—Bucky, why are you sitting on the pillow?"Steve stops dead as he steps into the room. Bucky has opened up the nest, pulling back the curtains that he likes to keep closed to help concentrate their scents while they’re in there—another clear sign of the approaching end of his heat. In the middle of the nest, he’s placed the new donut pillow, and is sitting atop it, wearing nothing but one of Steve’s t-shirts.Bucky shrugs a shoulder as he holds a hand out for his food. "It's comfy. And a pretty efficient and effective way to scent it for you. I figured you might want my heat scent more than my regular one.""A way to… What?""I thought… Steve, you bought me a round pillow with an opening in the middle that looks just like an asshole. I have a penis-shaped pillow that I make you scent regularly for me to snuggle when you're on a mission without me. Was that not what you wanted me to do with this?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Embers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862167
Comments: 25
Kudos: 321
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	A (W)hole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donbeavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donbeavers/gifts).



> My entry for the HYBB Valentine's Exchange! This is part of a series but can be read by itself and still be followed. There are references to parts 1 and 2, but I hope they're explained well enough in context that you'll be ok. Also, those of you reading along, will note that I have re-ordered the series, because this story takes place between Emotional Support Penis and Lightning Strikes Twice.

_Steve_

Steve rarely leaves the tower without Bucky. And he does it even less while also wearing a nano veil. But certain missions require these things. And this is a very important mission. 

He needs a present for Bucky.

Valentine’s Day is fast approaching, and while he could easily just buy something online, there are two problems with that. First, he’s not sure it would arrive in time, and second, he has no fucking clue what to get.

There’s the obvious start of an order of his favorite pastries from _Nonni’,_ and yeah, he’ll probably buy him some of that really strong and expensive coffee that Bucky so loves, but that’s not something special. Those are things he can buy any day, any time. 

What the hell do you buy an Omega who’s also a deadly assassin and has a knife and gun collection to rival Tony’s former production levels for Valentine’s day? 

Bucky doesn’t really go for jewelry, aside from his wedding band. 

Steve is at the other end of Manhattan, headed for a specific destination, when he spies a Russian grocery store. Thinking back to when they’d begun dating, he goes inside and finds a bottle of that plum brandy Bucky had been drinking the first time he’d made dinner for Steve.

Down the block, he goes into the store he’d been in search of: _Nothing But Nests._ It was a small, locally owned shop that catered specifically to Omegas, which sadly was still hard to find in an Alpha-dominated world even in a new century.

It’s been less than a year since they’ve bonded, even less that they’ve been officially married, plus the bit of time beyond that in which they’d been dating. In that time Bucky had gone from not having truly nested in over a dozen years to having slowly collected a modest amount of blankets and pillows. They were spread out among their entire tower floor as a whole as well as in the permanent nesting room. It pleased Steve to no end to see Bucky embracing and accepting his Omega instincts and desires, enjoying all the things he once thought would make him weak, and realizing he could be both soft and kickass at the same time. But old habits die hard, and though Bucky insisted he had enough, Steve knew that Bucky had been browsing their website and was coveting a few items. He would happily use the excuse of their first ‘real’ Valentine’s day together to spoil the shit out of his mate.

“Welcome to Nothing But Nests! How can I help you today, sir?” 

Steve looks down—far down—at the tiny slip of a woman who'd greeted him before he'd made more than two steps inside the door. He already feels huge and out of place in the store; none of the shelves extended above Steve's head and he can see clear to the back wall of the display floor. The wall space above is covered with large pictures of various nest styles, in addition to some hanging fabrics. 

"Hi," he gruffs out. "I'm, uh…" he trails off, looking around hopelessly. He'd thought he'd be prepared, be able to execute this trip with no problems. But he still got overwhelmed when he went into a store, the sheer volume and variety of things available for purchase mind-boggling to someone who'd grown up during the Great Depression. Online was much simpler; he could search a specific item, or just ask Jarvis to find a few options, or, more recently, just ask Bucky for help.

"Valentine's Day?" the woman offers, and Steve nods. 

"Yeah, yes. Valentine's Day." He looks back to her once again—Jo, he notes on her name tag—and takes a deep breath. He's surprised to note the _lack_ of any scents in the store. 

Jo smiles up at him. 

"You can always tell. If you're looking for something small, we have these over here—" she leads him to a display further into the store, near the register. "They're the newest big thing on the market for Omegas. The necklaces look normal, don't draw attention, but are actually hollow, and hold diffusers that can be scented by an Alpha. Or, if the Omega is single, they can purchase special pheromone blends that will repel an Alpha if they get too close. Extremely helpful in keeping the Omega protected when they're out without an Alpha and unable to defend themselves."

Steve chuckles. "That's not an issue for us, he definitely can defend himself. And we're bonded, so… But these are an excellent invention. Very good to have."

"Ahh, okay. Did you have something in mind for him then?"

"He's been on the website, mentioned a few items… He thinks he has too much already, but I want him to have everything, you know? He… he's had a hard life. He _deserves_ to have everything he wants."

Jo's face softens, and Steve can see that his words have affected her. 

"Sounds like your mate is a very lucky Omega. Can you tell me what they were?" 

And Steve, bless his eidetic memory, tells her exactly which things Bucky wants. With her help, Steve moves among the aisles and displays, ordering several plush blankets and oversized pillows to be delivered to the tower, in addition to an oversized, absorbent, lined blanket to put over the couch so they wouldn’t have to keep washing the cushion covers. The future never ceases to amaze him with all the advances in technology and fibers. There are breathable and cooling blankets for heats, blankets in every size and shape and texture and color, and even _weighted_ blankets. It’s the last one that he spends the most time selecting. 

Bucky has told him that when Steve is gone on missions without him, he has trouble sleeping. At first they’d thought it was simply the lack of Steve’s presence, so Bucky had tried sleeping in the nest. But even in there, even snuggling with the giant penis-shaped pillow that Steve scented for him (and which Bucky had dubbed his 'emotional support penis' and named _Grant,_ thinking he was so hilarious when doing so), he still slept poorly. Eventually, they’d come to the conclusion that it was because he woke up without Steve sprawled across him—even if it was just an arm or a leg, though more commonly it was half his body—Bucky had grown accustomed to sleeping with the considerable weight of Steve’s bulk atop him.

“I need the biggest and heaviest one you have,” he announces after checking every single option on the shelf. “Do you have anything like that in the back? Or can you order one?”

“I do have a few that are larger than these, but they’re not heavier. I suppose you could layer them…” She eyes Steve up and down. “You _are_ bigger than many Alphas. I can see why you’d need an extra heavy one. You can probably find one online that more matches what you’re looking for.”

Steve shakes his head. “No, no, I’ll buy a couple then. That’s fine.”

Jo bites her lip and glances back at the mountain of stuff waiting at the register for Steve already. “If you’re sure. The cost…”

“I’d much rather support a small local business than some online mega-corporation. The cost is no issue,” he says, waving his hand dismissively. “I’ll take two of the largest ones you have, then. My Omega is…bigger than most. If you have it in blue I’d prefer that.”

“Give me a few moments and I’ll see what I can do.”

She disappears into the back while Steve wanders the store. He finds himself in the nursery section, looking at the soft neutral colors, the small baskets for keeping the baby close at hand while sleeping, the body-surrounding and supporting pillows for nursing. Something in Steve’s chest tightens. He’d never dared to think he’d have a family, not as a small Beta nobody wanted in the thirties, and certainly not after he’d received the serum and become a soldier, expected to die in a war. Hell, even after he’d come out of the ice, it had seemed like a fantasy for somebody else. There was always a fight to be waged, a bad guy to be stopped. But now, with more enhanced, more people willing to fight, people like Wanda and Pietro, and Thor, and Sam, and Tony’s suits… 

Maybe some part of him could be allowed to dream, to wonder, to speculate now. Hydra had rendered Bucky infertile, which was probably just as well, because nobody knew how long Steve would live because of the serum or what might be passed along through the genetic material. It was something he’d been hyper-aware of during the war, and had taken precautions against. But Bucky had a version of the serum as well, and would theoretically live longer, like Steve. Perhaps they could adopt some day… 

Jo returns, breaking him from his thoughts. She’s struggling to push a dolly with two large boxes on it and Steve slaps a hand to his face, ashamed. He spends all his time around Parker and Bucky, who are _not_ normal examples of Omegas, and he forgets all too easily that a _typical_ Omega isn’t as strong as he is used to. He rushes over to help her.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” he stammers out, rushing towards her to help.

Jo waves him off and smiles up at him, even as she huffs out a breath from the exertion. “It’s okay. Happens all the time. Our delivery driver is a non-des, so as not to affect anyone, and he’s really strong. He can handle all this, don’t worry. I’m just not used to pushing two of these boxes at once.” 

She parks the cart next to the register and looks around the store, eyes lingering on the nursery section that was behind Steve. “Was there anything else?” she asks.

“Not right now.” He shakes his head and steps up to the counter, when something bright pink catches his eye. As he turns to the low display at the end of the checkout lane, he can’t help but start laughing. “Actually, yes. One of those pillows as well, please. He’ll love it.” 

~*~*~*~*~

_Bucky_

  
  


“Excuse me, sirs, but the delivery you were expecting has arrived. Shall I have it sent up?” 

Bucky lifts his head from the book he’s buried in and looks questioningly at the ceiling. “J-man? What delivery?”

“I’ve got it! I’ll get them,” Steve huffs, running out of the studio. His hair is a mess, sticking in several different directions, with multicolored paint highlights from Steve running his hands through it in frustration. There’s paint on his hands, and arms, his pants, and Bucky loves to see him like this, completely engrossed in a project. Bucky brings him food and watches him eat, drags him to bed in the wee hours of the morning to force him to sleep. He’s gotten tips from Pepper on how to handle these episodes. So he’s honestly quite surprised to see him emerge for a delivery, which instantly raises his suspicions.

“Steve, what did you do?” he asks, eyes narrowing as he watches his husband rush towards the door.

“It’s—just—just stay there, okay? Please?” 

Bucky _really_ wants to know what’s going on, but Steve is looking at him earnestly with his hands out, has turned on the puppy dog eyes, and Bucky heaves a dramatic sigh as he tightens the blanket around his shoulders and leans back against the window in his little reading nook. 

“Whatever, babe. But you know I’ll kick your ass if you went overboard for Valentine’s day, right?” 

  
  


Bucky let Steve think that he was being stealthy, but he clocked the _fifteen_ boxes that made their way into one of the spare bedrooms and shook his head, smiling fondly. 

  
  


***

“Morning, sweetheart.”

“Ngh, what?”

Steve nuzzles into his neck. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Why?” Bucky grumbles, trying to pull the blanket over his head.

“It’s Valentine’s day.”

“So fucking what?”

“I have coffee.” 

“If that clock reads anything before nine a.m. I’m gonna stab you with a butter knife.”

Steve chuckles. “C’mon, honey. Please? I made you breakfast.”

“Made or bought? ‘Cuz I’m not interested in testing my poison resistance this early in the day.”

Through their bond, Steve sends him mental images of their kitchen table, with two mugs of coffee and two empty plates, and a large box bearing _Nonni’s_ emblem.

“Mmm, yeah?” 

“Mm-hm. And it’s ten-thirty.”

“Well, _somebody_ kept me awake all night…” 

“Don’t remember you complaining ‘bout that when you had your fifth orgasm.” Steve grinds his hips teasingly against Bucky’s ass over the covers Bucky is cocooned in. “But you need to eat before your heat starts in earnest.”

Bucky chuckles and finally rolls over to face Steve, who immediately presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. He will never tire of that particular habit of Steve’s, and gives a soft sigh. 

“Did you want your present now, or later today?” he asks.

“Whenever you want, honey.”

“I mean, it’s not _fifteen boxes_ , so it won’t take you very long to open.”

Steve doesn’t even try to look innocent, he just grins and shrugs a shoulder. “I told you I would spoil you forever, didn’t I?”

Bucky buries his face in Steve’s chest to hide the blush that flames his cheeks. Steve hums and rubs a hand soothingly over his back. After a moment, Bucky pulls back and places a hand on Steve’s face, cupping his jaw. 

“Thank you,” he says. _“Alpha,”_ he adds softly, dropping his face enough to look up at Steve through his lashes. 

Steve inhales sharply. “Gonna be that kind of day, honey? You’re feeling sweet on me already?”

“Baby. I timed and planned for my heat to start today.”

“So your gift to me was a hornier-than-normal Omega?”

Bucky laughs. “How about just a sweet Omega?”

Steve growls and puts his weight on Bucky, shifting them so that Bucky is on his back as Steve claims his mouth. Bucky's body reacts immediately to the show of power from his Alpha and he feels himself growing slick.

“You do actually have a real present, you know," he gasps, even as he tips his head back to give Steve better access to his neck. "And like you said, I need to eat.” 

Steve purrs as he noses over the mark left from his claiming bite. "Come on, then. Before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you down to the nest."

"Such a caveman," Bucky teases. He pushes gently at Steve's shoulders and worms his way out from the blankets. "Gimme ten minutes to shower? Since we didn't last night." He already knows that Steve has long since showered himself, likely both before and after his run at whatever ungodly hour he'd woken at like usual. 

Fifteen minutes later, he saunters into the kitchen. Steve is sitting at the table drinking his coffee, which he chokes on when he looks up and sees him. Bucky grins as he watches Steve’s eyes dilate, and his nose flares as he scents the air. Bucky is wearing a loose pair of Steve's sweatpants hanging low on his hips, showing the top of his red heart-print boxers. He's got on his favorite crop top, hot pink with a cartoon bunny on it, and the words _‘feeling cute, might stab you later’_ beneath it. He's pulling his still-damp long hair up into a messy bun, hair tie held against his bottom lip with his teeth, and the envelope with Steve's card is tucked into the waistband of his boxers, flush against his abdomen. 

A strangled sound catches in Steve’s throat and Bucky grins. “Everything okay, baby?”

“Like you don’t know,” Steve growls, and a laugh bubbles out of Bucky as he comes to stand directly in front of Steve.

“Did you want your card?” he asks, wiggling his hips and quirking his eyebrows. Steve slips the envelope free and presses a kiss to the now bare spot. Bucky plants himself on Steve’s lap and trusts him to not let Bucky fall as he reaches for his coffee. 

“You want me to open this now, before you open yours?”

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky says around a mouthful of pastry. He’s trying not to be nervous. It’s not worry over whatever it is that Steve got for him, he’s actually incredibly relaxed about that. Steve buys him things all the time, and he’s gotten used to that, knows that Steve has a tendency to go all-out when it comes to Bucky. What has him jittery is what he’s bought for Steve. He’s confident in his abilities as a spy, yet despite that, he’s worried that Steve won’t like it, doesn’t want it, and that he’s made a terrible mistake in picking something that Steve would never think to get for himself. 

Steve pulls out the card and reads the sappy message on the front. When he opens it, a smaller envelope falls out, and he holds it aside as he finishes reading. Bucky has never been one for mushy as hell cards for any occasion, but Valentine’s cards were even worse. He’d picked the least puke-inducing one he could find. But Steve eats that shit up, Bucky knows that, and he can’t help but feel the warmth in his core as Steve’s face softens while he reads. He glances up to Bucky, and he smiles back down at him. 

It’s when Steve opens the smaller envelope that Bucky’s heart truly begins to race.

“Plane tickets?” Steve looks up at him, clearly extremely confused. “To Paris? And… under our aliases?”

“Keep going,” he forces out, lifting his chin to indicate the rest of the items in Steve’s hand. 

“Bucky… This is…” 

Bucky is barely breathing as he waits for Steve to look up. He doesn’t need it, not really, not when he can feel the rush of emotion through their mating bond, which is always more open when Bucky is in heat—the continual feedback loop of sensations and emotions heightens the heat, makes everything more intense while also more satisfying, as he gives himself completely to Steve’s care for a few days. But even with the internal confirmation, he wants to see Steve’s face.

_“Sweetheart,”_ he says, voice cracking, and Bucky sees the tears in those endlessly blue eyes when Steve finally looks up to him. Steve’s huge arms surround him, pull him in for a crushing kiss. “You got us a private tour for The Louvre?” The question is breathed against Bucky’s lips when Steve finally pulls back. Their foreheads are pressed together, and one of Steve’s hands is kneading the back of Bucky’s head, fingers working through his hair and likely ruining his fashionably messy bun.

“Well, we didn’t have a chance to take a proper honeymoon. So I thought, why not do it like normal people, and take a regular plane? We have rooms at Le Bristol for a whole week, we can go sightseeing and kiss at the top of the Eiffel Tower and—” He’s cut off by Steve’s mouth on his. The scent of sunshine overwhelms him as Steve’s emotions spike, and the sound of pleased Alpha fills his ears, rumbles through his body as Steve purrs. 

“I love you so much. _So much._ How on earth did I get so lucky to find you, Bucky Barnes?”

“Barnes- _Rogers,”_ he teases back, nipping at Steve’s lip. 

“You’re amazing, you know that? I couldn’t have asked for a better Omega,” Steve says after they spend a few minutes kissing lazily. The air between them is filled with emotion and anticipation, but they’re in no rush to take things to the nest just yet. 

“Keep telling me that. In a few more years I might believe you.”

Steve squeezes his hands where they’ve settled on Bucky’s hips. “Whenever you’re ready, your presents are in the room across from the nest.”

“Mm-hmm. I _have_ noticed the suddenly closed door, you know.” 

Steve chuckles. “Finish your coffee, honey.”

“Is that an order?”

Steve cocks an eyebrow in return, and _fuck_ Bucky forgot he was going into heat, and he also forgot what happens when he issues a challenge to Steve when he’s really feeling his Alpha-ness. 

“Do I need to make it one?” he rumbles, voice pitched low, with just the tiniest thread of Command in it, and Bucky can’t help himself, he whimpers and rocks his hips, grinds himself over Steve’s half-hard cock. Steve’s hands tighten with purpose around Bucky’s waist and he holds Bucky still. “Presents first, sweetheart.”

Bucky shoves another pastry in his mouth and feigns an angry glare at Steve, who simply laughs as he stands, holding Bucky securely. 

“I have two mugs in the nest for you already. Did you need or want anything else before we go?”

“Just gonna move me from one bed to the other, huh?”

“Did you have any other plans for the day?” Steve asks, nuzzling at his neck. 

“Hmm. I suppose not. I thought maybe I’d be lazy on the couch and watch some tv until my heat _really_ started, but if you’re planning on carrying me around until then…” 

“We can go to the living room.” Steve turns and heads in the opposite direction.

“Steve! I want my presents, you asshole!” Bucky squeezes his legs threateningly around Steve’s waist and gets another laugh in response.

Bucky leans back and crosses his arms, making Steve balance his weight as he holds on with just his legs.

“I _will_ stab you, you know. Lovingly. I have knives stashed all over the house,” he reiterates, although they both know there’s no real threat to Bucky’s words.

“Not in the nest, and not in my den.”

“There’s at least one gun in the nest room, unless you found them all.”

Steve pauses. “Bucky, why do you have a gun in the nest room?”

“Gun _s,”_ he says, with emphasis on the plural. “For protection, _duh.”_ He rolls his eyes. “Baby. What happens if the tower comes under attack while I’m in heat or you’re in rut, and we’re in there? We gonna be in any kind of shape to really fight back, without weapons? Don’t worry. They’re not in the actual nest proper. Just…” he tips his head to the side thoughtfully. “More like nest-adjacent.” 

Steve sighs and shakes his head, a fond smile ghosting across his lips. “Open the door, honey. Unless you want me to put you down first.” 

Bucky hooks an arm around Steve’s neck and reaches behind himself to grab the knob to the spare bedroom. He’s sure Steve has arranged the room in some specific way, so he waits until Steve has carried him into the room fully and stopped, indicating with a gentle pat on his butt that he should unwind his legs and stand on his own.

“You know I love you, right baby?” 

Steve hums his agreement as Bucky winds both arms around Steve’s neck and kisses him softly. 

“Pretty sure I do. And I’m also thinking you got me a way better gift than I got you, so I feel like I’m gonna have to make it up to you somehow. But turn around and open these, okay sweetheart?”

Bucky huffs a breath into Steve’s neck to hide his heated cheeks. “‘S not a competition, jeez, babe. I just got you something I thought you’d like.” 

After a minute of Steve running his hand up and down Bucky’s back, fingers trailing along the bare skin and up under his top, Bucky knows he needs to open the gifts before he tries to jump Steve in this room. He can feel the outpouring of love and adoration coming from Steve, and it’s combining with his heat, making him horny, and he can feel his body reacting. He forces himself to turn around, but remains in the circle of Steve’s arms, and grins when he sees the neatly stacked boxes, all wrapped in various Valentine’s themed paper. 

“Your last present and your card are across the hall. But I didn’t think you’d want to make a big mess in there opening all of these.” The words are spoken against Bucky’s temple, where Steve presses a kiss before the hands on his hips gently urge him forward.

He makes short work of the wrappings and coos appropriately over all the soft, wonderful things Steve has bought him. Damn that memory of his, but the man has gotten every item that Bucky had shown or mentioned to him from that nesting store. He’d be mad at the expense, and the excess, if he didn’t actually love it.

“Thank you, baby.” He’s struggling to not cry, because the idea of having just _so many_ blankets and options, let alone multiple nests, is overwhelming in the best of ways, and such a polar opposite of the man—of the _Omega—_ he’d been before meeting Steve.

Fucking hormones. He should’ve known better than to plan his heat for a fucking love-centric holiday.

He throws himself at Steve, wraps his arms around him, and lets Steve walk them backwards out of the room and across the hall. 

“Mmm, you know I love you completely. And I adore smartass Bucky. But I love when sweet Bucky shows up,” Steve says between kisses.

“It’s all just hormones, you jerk. Biological imperatives and all that shit.”

“Mmm, not true. Because if that was the case you’d have been sweet for the other Alphas before me.”

“Well if you were a typical Alpha you’d probably never have had a chance.”

“Lucky for me then.”

“Yes, you _are_ lucky to have me.”

With a hearty laugh, Steve scoops Bucky up in a bridal carry and pushes the door to the nest open. “You know, sweetheart, we might need to take you off these suppressants if you’re going to still be this grumpy during your heat. You know I can handle the shorter cycles. You were sweeter before they got spaced out.”

_“No,_ because then I can’t be on the team, and there is _no way_ you are going off to play soldier without me.”

“Well. Maybe this will make you sweet again?” 

“‘M only grumpy at the start, you know— _oh my God. Steve!”_ Bucky breaks off into a fit of laughter as Steve sets him down. “I love it! Where on earth did you find this? Hah!” Bucky throws himself onto the nest, landing on his stomach and grabbing the pillow as he rolls to his back. It’s circular, shaped to look like a donut, dark brown back and center with a pink front made to look like frosting with sprinkles on it. At the top, there’s a smiling mouth and two closed eyes. At the bottom, there’s two little hands holding a heart, which says “I Luv U A Hole Lot!”. Bucky can’t help the giggle that bubbles out of him. 

Steve chuckles as he settles onto his knees next to Bucky and sits back on his heels. “I had a feeling you’d like it.”

“Oh where’s Grant? This thing is huge. I wonder if Grant fits into it?” Bucky searches around for the big penis-shaped pillow which is thoroughly Steve-scented at this point.

“Oh my god,” Steve groans, covering his face with a hand. “Bucky, _no.”_

“Bucky _yes._ Where’s—ah, here he is! Hey buddy! Look, you’ve got a new friend! You want to meet him? Aw, man, it won’t fit. The hole is too small.” 

“Oh my god I can’t believe you.”

“It’s okay, buddy. Better to be too big than too small.” Bucky pats the head of the penis as he sets it aside, placing it atop his new donut pillow.

Steve sighs dramatically and shakes his head. 

“You seriously couldn’t have expected something different, right?”

“I don’t know why I did,” Steve admits with a grin. 

Bucky pins Steve on his back and smiles down at him. 

“I love it. I’m gonna name it Shawn.”

“God, and you call _me_ the asshole. Remind me again why we’re married?”

“Listen, it’s perfectly logical. If the penis is named after your alias, then the donut with the obvious butthole in the middle needs to be named after _my_ alias. And it’s because I can suck your brains out of your cock _and_ take your knot in my mouth when you come.” 

Fond exasperation fills Bucky through the bond. 

“You are something else, you know that?”

“Mmm, and you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Bucky noses at Steve’s neck and nips playfully at the mark he’d left there the day they’d bonded in this same room. A shiver runs down Steve’s body, and Bucky grins as he releases Steve and sits up once again.

“Ahhh, coffee.” He takes a long drink from one of the spill-proof mugs Steve had brought in for him. “And chocolates and flowers. I’m not sure what else you think you need to give me for a present, baby. Seriously.”

Bucky moves the flowers off to the side of the nest, into the waiting vase of water that he spots. Steve really does think of everything when he’s planning something out. He also sets the chocolates out of crushing range—but not out of reach, definitely not that—and stretches out in the middle of the nest. His heats have never been better, more tolerable, since he’d moved in with Steve and built himself an actual nest. He’d denied himself so much for so long, not wanting to seem like a weak Omega, and in the end it had only hurt himself more. 

Steve settles in against his side when Bucky reaches for him. Steve covers him in kisses and soft touches, gentle teasing nips and taunting brushes of fingers over his sensitive nipples and hardening cock. Soon the scent of earth and sun are eclipsed by chocolate and leather, and the sweeter, cotton-candy smell of Bucky’s heat kicking into full gear as he squirms beneath Steve’s attention. 

_“Steve,”_ he gasps.

“You ready, sweetheart? Want me to get these clothes off you?”

“Please.”

Steve makes quick work of Bucky’s pants, and then slowly inches the boxers down over his hips, trailing his tongue along the freshly bared skin. 

“Baby, baby _please,”_ he begs, and feels Steve’s smile against his thigh. 

“Shh, honey. I’ve got you.” 

The boxers disappear from his legs and then his hips are up, off the bedding, ass held in Steve’s large hands as he buries his face between Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky shouts and rolls his body, gets his legs positioned on Steve’s back for better leverage as he bears down on the tongue deep inside him. 

_“Touch yourself,”_ he hears, and he doesn’t know if it’s in his head or if Steve has come up for air, but it doesn’t matter as he wraps a hand around his cock, gathering up the precome already leaking from the tip to ease his way. 

He feels something long and thin and cool slide inside him and nearly loses it when Steve’s mouth gets right back on him. Steve holds him up with one hand and fucks him with the toy in the other hand, all the while lapping up the slick pouring from him and purring words of encouragement. Just when he thinks he can’t take any more, that the sensations can’t get any better, whatever new toy Steve has surprised him with starts vibrating. It’s so sudden, and so deep inside, and feels so goddamned good that Bucky comes almost instantly, the orgasm tearing through him with an intensity he hadn’t expected. He screams as his body thrashes and Steve holds him through it, keeps him in place, slowly and torturously fucking the dildo inside him as he comes down. 

Bucky forces his eyes open and looks down over his own heaving chest—he's still got his shirt on, and now it's covered in come—to Steve. His beard is glistening, soaked with Bucky’s slick, and his cheeks above that are flushed, the blue of his eyes nearly encompassed by the black of his pupils blown wide.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” he asks, and Steve simply laughs. 

“Remember that massager you thought wasn’t worth the money?”

“Holy fuck! I stand corrected. Well, if I could stand right now.”

Steve lowers Bucky's hips and disentangles himself from Bucky's legs before he removes his own pants and settles himself over Bucky's body. 

"You good right now, sweetheart? Or do you need me?"

"Always need you, baby. You know that. And yeah, I'm good, but I _want_ you right now."

Steve groans and leans down to nuzzle over Bucky's scent glands. He helps Bucky carefully get the shirt off without getting come in his hair and then he's inside him, long and thick cock filling him, easing the pressure building in his core as their bodies come together, the heat of Steve’s skin flush against his ass. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders and holds him close as they kiss. There’s just something different about sex in the nest, something Bucky can’t quite define. And no matter how filthy they might get at times during Steve’s rut; Bucky getting twisted up like a pretzel, or pinned down with all of Steve’s weight on him and his teeth on the back of Bucky’s neck, it just always feels more intimate, more meaningful, than the nights they spend ruining the sheets on their bed or staining yet another couch cushion. 

They rock together, in no hurry, simply enjoying the feel of each other while Bucky’s heat is in a lull. Soon enough he’ll be face down, ass up, covered in sweat and begging Steve to fuck him harder, but for now, the gentle lovemaking is more than enough for sating Bucky’s hormones. 

Steve’s pace gradually picks up as Bucky feels his heat growing and he’s amazed yet again by how the bond works, how Steve adjusts his thrusts to meet Bucky’s need, and soon they’re gasping for breath, sharing air as Bucky refuses to loosen his hold on Steve. One large hand slides down Bucky’s side, caresses over the curve of his hip, and grabs firmly onto the back of his thigh, lifting it high and changing the angle. He can feel the growing pressure of Steve’s knot expanding, beginning to fill, and signalling how close he is.

“Fuck, yes, come on, fill me baby, plug me up with that knot.”

Steve groans as he comes, hips stilling while his knot fills and locks them together. Bucky clenches down and it only takes a few small thrusts from Steve after that to send Bucky over as well as the knot presses on his prostate. 

“Fuck I love you, baby.” 

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”

Bucky lets himself doze off while they wait for Steve’s knot to deflate, lulled to sleep by Steve’s soft caresses and whispers of _‘so sweet for me, so perfect.’_

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

_Steve_

Steve checks his phone to make sure there aren’t any important messages while he waits for the coffee to brew. They are two days into Bucky’s heat, and it’s nearing the end, which means he is willing to be away from Bucky for more than just a few minutes. He isn’t sure what is different about this one, but it has been the most intensely intimate one since they’d bonded, and he’s almost sorry to see it end. 

He fills their mugs and grabs the plate with the omelet he’d made for Bucky. Steve had eaten earlier while Bucky slept. 

“Hey, sweetheart, here you—Bucky, why are you sitting on the pillow?"

Steve stops dead as he steps into the room. Bucky has opened up the nest, pulling back the curtains that he likes to keep closed to help concentrate their scents while they’re in there—another clear sign of the approaching end of his heat. In the middle of the nest, he’s placed the new donut pillow, and is sitting atop it, wearing nothing but one of Steve’s t-shirts.

Bucky shrugs a shoulder as he holds a hand out for his food. "It's comfy. And a pretty efficient and effective way to scent it for you. I figured you might want my heat scent more than my regular one."

"A way to… What?"

"I thought… Steve, you bought me a round pillow with an opening in the middle that looks _just like an asshole._ I have a penis-shaped pillow that I make you scent regularly for me to snuggle when you're on a mission without me. Was that _not_ what you wanted me to do with this?"

“I… Honestly? No? But it’s okay. Just… I’m _not_ fucking that while you’re gone.”

“You sure? You could fit a fleshlight in here pretty well.” Bucky wiggles his hips as he smirks at Steve over the top of his coffee.

“Jesus, Bucky. My hand works just fine, thank you.”

“M’kay. Sure. Whatever you say, baby.”

The look on Bucky’s face tells Steve that he did not, despite his best hopes, hide the mental image that had popped into his brain from that suggestion, and he loses his battle against the heat that flames his cheeks.

“How ‘bout you fuck me _on_ the pillow? Make it a positive association?”

“You’re a goddamned menace, you know that?”

“Mmm, but you’re thinking about it.”

“Shut up,” he says, already pulling the plate from Bucky’s hands and pushing him onto his back. 

Bucky goes down easily, laughing all the while. Bucky has heaps of experience on Steve when it comes to sex, he knows that. It was something Steve greatly appreciated when they first got together. And things that would have been absolutely unheard of back in the thirties are completely normal these days. While he doesn’t pretend to understand all the things Bucky likes or wants, he’ll never question it so long as they’re not getting hurt. Because he’ll do anything for the man he loves. Even if that means scenting a penis-shaped pillow. Or, in this case, fucking Bucky on top of a donut-shaped pillow to scent that, because Bucky wants him to have it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how big the stuffy pictured actually is, but I imagine it's rather small. I've made the one Steve buys Bucky much bigger for obvious reasons, lol. And if you check out story #2, Emotional Support Penis, you'll see what Grant looks like :) (if you haven't read that before)


End file.
